


Hunter

by ReaderJane



Category: NCIS
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one's for Gibbs, and for anyone who's been left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter

How can my hair be gray and you so young?  
I tire, I slow and still you do not change.  
Last month I chased the monsters from your room.  
It's empty now, and you've been gone an age.  
There is no end of monsters to be caged  
and I am weary. Wait for me. What good  
was it to end the one who ended you  
when hundreds like him roar to take his place?  
My latter children occupy my days.  
I teach them monster-hunting. In the nights  
I build a craft to sail away. You've strayed  
so far ahead I cannot see your eyes.  
I need to follow. They need me to stay.  
Their love's the grace that binds me to this life.


End file.
